The popularity of poker has exploded over the last ten years based on, among other things, the Internet. The Internet allows remote players to quickly and easily participate in poker games. The electronic nature of the poker game also allows unique features to be implemented. For example, players may play individual poker games at multiple poker tables simultaneously by moving from table-to-table to make wagers and make game decisions.
Thus, it would be beneficial to develop a new poker game playable via a networked system and designed to provide players of virtual poker the ability to play multiple, independent poker games at the same virtual poker table without having to move from the single virtual poker table. Advantageously, the new poker game playable via a networked system should increase operator revenue as well.